


衡门独看雪（十四）犯一次错吧

by axl1199_Waltzingback



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, 新边城浪子 | Border-Town Prodigal (TV), 朱一龙同人, 朱一龙水仙, 知否知否应是绿肥红瘦 | The Story of Minglan (TV)
Genre: M/M, 生子, 蛇毒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axl1199_Waltzingback/pseuds/axl1199_Waltzingback





	衡门独看雪（十四）犯一次错吧

“别碰我！！！”

傅红雪狠狠的推开齐衡，不过以他现在的样子也没多大力气了。  
  
齐衡被傅红雪的样子吓了一跳，脸色由苍白开始变得通红，瞳孔急骤收缩猩红，有些像蛇眼，额头青筋暴起，满头大汗……齐衡有些手足无措，见傅红雪在水中挣扎，也容不得自己多想，再次冲上前扶住傅红雪。

被抱了个满怀，傅红雪不禁暗咒一声，本就难耐的身体与别人碰触，开始叫他难以控制，身体上的燥动热度让他连心也失了平常的冷静，只觉得烦躁不堪。

  
齐衡看着傅红雪摇摇欲坠的样子，神情恍惚却还凭着意识挣扎，管不了那么多，狠下心强行扶起傅红雪，跌跌撞撞的回到小屋，把傅红雪放到床上，

  
“怎么回事？红雪……”没了冰凉的泉水，傅红雪只觉得自己快要被烧化了。  
  
齐衡手指切脉，发现傅红雪脉象像是中了药一般，血气上涌，再看他由苍白变得通红的脸，有些吃惊当下发生的事，这反应……这不是…………只听得傅红雪一边呢喃，还一边推着齐衡，“毒……蛇毒……你出去……离我……远点……嗯……”（为啥我会想到白素贞喝了雄黄酒🤦♀️）

  
傅红雪原本衣衫单薄，几经挣扎之下，胸前大片的肌肤裸露在外。辗转反侧间早已欲火焚身，神志不清。

“怎么办！！”齐衡急的团团转，山间缺医少药的，这可如何是好。“红雪，我……我给你弄点水降温，你坚持一下……”

齐衡弄来了毛巾，沾水，扭去多余的水分，放到傅红雪的额头上，下意识瞥见那领口汗湿的锁骨和粉红的皮肤，顿觉口干舌燥，不觉得狠狠咬了自己的舌尖一下，自己这是在干嘛！有辱君子之风……竟在心底默默的念起了般若波罗蜜多心经……  
  
傅红雪本就已经被情欲折磨，这一点点清凉就好比水滴滴在烧红的烙铁之上，一秒钟烟消云散，简直是饮鸩止渴。

“唔……”傅红雪不适地叫出声来，叫的齐衡顿时心猿意马，脸红到了脖子根，齐衡努力维持着最後一点理智，擦水的手不知不觉间变成了温柔的轻抚。手下滚烫的肌肤触手细腻滑润，像是吸住了他的手指，舍不得移开。

齐衡微凉的体温让傅红雪很舒服，随着齐衡的抚摸发出惬意的低吟。这声音更是让齐衡血脉贲张，脑子里一团浆糊，般若波罗蜜多心经早已抛到九霄云外，手下的抚摸越来越重，情色意味弥漫开来。

“啊额……”这一声呻吟拉回了齐衡的理智。  
  
“我在干什么！该死！！”齐衡吓的手上一抖，自己怎么能做出这样的事情！低声咒骂一声，想要抽回手，却被傅红雪一把拉住。  
  
“别走……齐衡……别走……”傅红雪被情欲烧断了最后一根链条，已经全然没了意识，大口大口的喘着气，身体不自觉地贴上齐衡，“齐衡……帮我……”

傅红雪说着，寻着齐衡的嘴唇咬了过去。  
  
“！！”这一下也把齐衡体内的火彻底点燃了，理智瞬间被燃烧一空，“红雪……对不起……”说罢，回吻上傅红雪的唇。

齐衡小心翼翼的勾勒着傅红雪的唇，傅红雪的口腔滚烫，触及齐衡微凉的唇，便急切的勾起齐衡的舌，缠绕在一起，吸吮着，妄图从齐衡口中获取一丝丝清凉。

这种事是齐衡这二十几年来从未敢想过的事情，他并不是没有遇到过这样的事，晨间偶尔的激动和沾湿的亵裤让他感到羞赧，他并未对谁动过情，身体上的需求更是一直被压抑的很好。

可遇到傅红雪，看着眼前被情欲控制的男人，齐衡沦陷了……他不止一次的被傅红雪吸引去眼神，傅红雪的一举一动，不太多的表情，都能牵动他的神经。

齐衡褪去了傅红雪和自己的衣物，吻一路向下，伸出舌头，轻轻吻着红雪胸前的疤痕，然后袭击那已经挺立的一点。齐衡吃惊于自己的“无师自通”，青涩的吻仅仅出于对这具身体的膜拜……

被人在敏感处吸吸舔舔的感觉让傅红雪浑身汗毛倒竖，身上的热度再次升高，“元若！！啊！！”傅红雪在情事上也是毫无经验，唯一一次蛇毒发作是靠药物压制下来的，他忍的很辛苦，之后他便一直很好的控制自己没有再次毒发，齐衡的气息让他不知所措，好想把他推开却又令人向往。最后还是在情欲的控制下放弃了抵抗。

听到“元若”两个字，齐衡眸子一暗，再也不想克制自己，把傅红雪的两只手往头顶一按，对着他略微张开的唇狂风骤雨般地吻了下去。

傅红雪瞪大了眼睛，在他口中霸道翻搅着的湿软舌头，也像是在同时翻搅他的思绪，任凭自己一身武艺，却使不出力气。傅红雪闭上眼睛享受这个吻……吻着自己的，是齐衡，是元若……想到这里，傅红雪的眉头皱起来，努力挣开齐衡的控制，反手勾住他的脖子，狠狠的回吻住他。  
  
这个吻强硬而长久，傅红雪好像在宣泄自己某种强烈的情绪，直到两人气喘吁吁地分开，他没有松开勾住齐衡脖子的胳膊，而是用力将他拥在他耳边沉声开口：  
“元若，就让我们犯一次错吧。。。”


End file.
